


Des perles

by Marth



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Absurd, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marth/pseuds/Marth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un matin, Deathmask est réveillé par le Lion lui demandant de l'aide pour un tout petit problème.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des perles

**Author's Note:**

> Par moment, mon cerveau est juste pris dans une mélasse d'idées absurdes. Plot en carton, vous êtes prévenus.  
>  Ecrit pour le défi n°8 de SINTE. (j'étais parti à l'origine sur tout à fait autre chose...mais j'ai eu une panne honteuse d'inspiration)

Deathmask n’était pas du genre à se plaindre. Du moins, pas ouvertement. Il préférait de râler dans son coin tandis que d’autres préféraient soupirer d’exaspération, levant les yeux au ciel avant de s’en prendre au premier venu. Au printemps, Shura passait ses journées à se plaindre du pollen, de son rhume des foins permanent ainsi que du jardin dans le temple de la Vierge non sans oublier Aphrodite et ses innombrables roses qu’il laissait traîner dans le douzième temple. Aller chez un spécialiste des allergies n’était pas au goût du jour pour le Capricorne même si une fois le nez bouché, il était incapable de repérer un seul cosmos. Ce n’était pas un problème selon lui. Ce qui l’agaçait le plus était de se moucher quarante fois par jour et d’avoir les yeux gonflés. Le Cancer se contentait de hausser les épaules en se disant qu’après tout, cela ne le regardait en rien à partir du moment où le gardien du dixième temple enrhumé jusqu’à sa propre armure ne devenait pas lui-même un problème pour les autres. Et de toute manière, Shaka gardait volontairement les yeux fermés alors pourquoi ne pas avoir une chèvre au nez bouché ? Au point où ils en étaient.

Deathmask n’était pas non plus du genre à vouloir participer à des cérémonies ou autres fêtes absurdes et sans intérêt. Du moins, pas comme Aldébaran qui passait son temps à rire de bon cœur avec les autres convives ou Milo qui trouvait toujours un moment pour expliquer à qui voulait l’entendre pourquoi il détestait se casser un ongle (Milo avait toujours de drôles de sujet de conversation, il va sans dire).

Deathmask n’était absolument pas du genre à consoler ou à aider un de ses compères. Surtout pas. Au diable tout cela. Même si cette personne lui faisait les yeux d’un chaton resté sous la pluie pendant deux heures suppliant de le laisser entrer et de se rouler en boule devant un feu de cheminée. Non. Il n’était pas du genre à aider Aiolia du Lion surtout quand ce dernier avait eu l’audace de venir dans le quatrième temple au petit matin pour le réveiller en le secouant comme un prunier.

Deathmask était tout sauf quelqu’un de bienveillant ou d’attentionné. Du moins, c’était ce que disait sa réputation. Il n’était pas si différent d’un Camus ou d’un Saga — il tirait plus du Kânon que du Saga, à vrai dire. Il avait juste envie d’être tranquille dans son temple à faire des activités aussi dérisoires que de repeindre l’intérieur parce que les visages et les crânes étaient sinistres d’après certains et qu’il devait absolument faire quelque chose à cela — non, mais, personne ne parlait des énormes statues de lion devant le temple de ce dernier ou du froid digne d’un congélateur de dernière génération de la maison du Verseau.

Pour l’heure, le brave guerrier du quatrième signe du zodiaque aurait donné n’importe quoi pour avoir la possibilité d’assommer un de ses homologues d’Or sans que cela ne prenne mille jours et mille nuits — même s’il était persuadé que d’un, il aurait faim bien avant la moitié et que de deux, il en aurait plein les pinces bien avant le quart du tiers du huitième de la durée du combat.

Certes, il était sept heures du matin. Il avait l’habitude de se lever deux heures plutôt pour s’entraîner avant d’aller secouer les puces des apprentis un peu trop fainéants.

L’été était là, permettant au soleil d’être déjà bien haut dans le ciel au moment où ce crétin de chat avait décidé de le réveiller.

Le grec portait son armure, son casque, la cape, toute la panoplie du Doré qui devait rappeler aux sous-fifres qu’il pouvait les tuer juste en soufflant dessus — du moins en théorie, un chevalier d’or asthmatique n’était pas de l’ordre du jour, mais ne sait-on jamais avec le bol qu’ils avaient.

L’italien quant à lui arborait toute la panoplie du mec-qui-avait-pas-envie d’être levé à cette heure de la matinée : un short, une chaussette (la deuxième avait dû se perdre pendant la nuit), les cheveux en bataille et le visage fermé.

Le Lion le fixait depuis maintenant dix minutes avec des yeux de chaton tandis que le Cancer était toujours allongé dans son lit, draps ramenés jusqu’au torse. Il avait envie d’envoyer balader purement et simplement l’intrus ou de l’ignorer avant de se cacher à nouveau sous les couvertures ; cependant, la tête que faisait « le roi des animaux » avait l’art et la manière de titiller sa curiosité.

Ce n’était pas rare que le Lion vînt dans le quatrième temple pour discuter avec son gardien ou bien pour lui demander un service comme échanger des tours de garde ou des ordres de mission — si Saga s’en apercevait, ils étaient certains qu’il redeviendrait sinistre et complètement fou comme à l’époque où il était appelé « Grand Pope ».

Ce n’était pas tout aussi rare que Deathmask poussât des soupirs exaspérés avant de lui suggérer de repasser plus tard. Cependant, Aiolia semblait avoir une bonne raison de le réveiller de la sorte. Du moins, le chevalier du Cancer l’espérait pour ses oreilles de lion.

D’une voix pâteuse, le gardien du cinquième temple lui expliqua avoir fait une bêtise, d’avoir commis une erreur. Toute la difficulté résidait dans le fait de comprendre ce que le Lion estimait être une erreur ou une bêtise. Ne pas être à l’heure pour une réunion n’était pas une bêtise. Ne pas écouter les conseils de ses camarades n’était pas une bêtise. Oublier de remettre un ordre de mission à un chevalier d’Argent n’était pas une bêtise. Déranger un chevalier chez lui tôt le matin alors qu’il avait passé une affreuse nuit dehors à courir après les apprentis et à rechercher par la peau du cou ceux dispersés dans la forêt d’à côté n’était pas une _connerie_ selon lui, mais l’était pour le principal intéressé dont l’envie de lui balancer de se débrouiller tout seul lui tiraillait le ventre.

Deathmask se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage avant de s’accouder et de dévisager son homologue d’Or. Il lança d’un ton las :

« Tu as libéré une divinité destructrice doublée d’un sale caractère ? »

Le Lion écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surpris de cette hypothèse farfelue avant de secouer vivement la tête. Le Cancer bailla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire avant de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit et de passer une main dans sa tignasse.

« Tu as perdu une partie de ton armure ? (Deathmask examina le Lion, plissant le front) Non, cela m’a l’air d’être en ordre. »

Aiolia ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots avant de se raviser ce qui eut comme résultat d’agacer son voisin du dessous.

« Aiolia, sans rire. J’ai passé une nuit épouvantable avec les crétins d’apprentis qui ont décidé de trouver cela très amusant de se perdre dans la forêt de l’autre côté de l’enceinte du sanctuaire. Je peux t’assurer que j’ai pris sur moi pour ne pas en venir à écarteler un de rage. Alors, soit tu craches le morceau ou soit je te le fais cracher avec un coup de pied au cul en prime. »

Le visage du Lion se crispa. Il murmura tout penaud, se rongeant l’ongle de son index droit :

« J’ai cassé le chapelet de prière de Shaka. »

Après avoir soupiré d’exaspération et à la fois de soulagement — après tout, il s’était attendu à plus catastrophique que cela, le Cancer se leva, alla dans la salle de bain sous le regard interrogateur du cinquième gardien avant de revenir dans la chambre, le pointant à l’aide de sa brosse à dents, l’air sceptique :

« Attends, mais tu l’avais pas déjà cassé il y a un mois ? Tu sais, quand il est parti en mission avec Shura. »

Comme toute réponse, Aiolia leva les épaules et arbora une grimace qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du Cancer. Ce dernier maugréa quelque chose en italien et disparut à nouveau. Le Lion poussa un soupir avant de se gratter l’arrière du crâne.

« Je devrais te balancer à Shaka, fit Deathmask depuis la salle de bain. Et puis celui-là, il ne peut pas partir en mission avec ce truc ? Ou le ranger dans un tiroir plutôt que de te le confier.

— C’est justement en voulant le ranger dans ma commode que je l’ai cassé, avoua doucement Aiolia. »

Deathmask se plaqua la main sur son visage de consternation avant de secouer la tête. Il n’y avait pas un pour rattraper l’autre.

Après une douche rapide tandis qu’Aiolia s’était affalé dans le lit, face contre les draps en soupirant derechef, Deathmask enfila son armure d’or avant de donner une tape sur la cuisse droite du Lion.

« C’est la dernière fois, fit le Cancer en laissant son casque sur sa table de nuit. »

Aiolia ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de sourire timidement.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, tandis qu’Aiolia rassemblait les dernières perles qui s’étaient éparpillées dans son temple, Deathmask tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme.

Il ne savait pas comment le Lion avait fait son compte. D’après ses explications, le fil retenant les perles entre elles s’était coincé dans un interstice du tiroir de sa commode. En voulant libérer le tout en tirant doucement dessus, il avait cassé ce même fil, faisant voler les cent huit perles dans tous les coins de ses appartements. Certaines avaient roulé sous le plancher, d’autres avaient continué leur course par la porte entrouverte donnant sur le temple.

Aiolia était certes l’image même du valeureux chevalier, courageux et sans reproche. Néanmoins, il était d’une maladresse à se taper la tête contre le mur. À taper la tête du Cancer contre un des piliers parsemés de visages macabres de la quatrième maison du zodiaque.

Deathmask avait comme tâche de réparer la ficelle ou du moins, de la raccommoder pour que les perles tiennent entre elles. Pour que cela ressemblât plus ou moins au chapelet compliqué de la Vierge.

Il était à deux doigts de fourrer toutes les perles dans un bocal à confiture et de le donner tel quel au sixième gardien. De toute façon, il ne s’en servait pas de _ce machin_.

Aiolia entra dans ses appartements, les mains jointes devant lui, tenant fermement des dizaines de ces fichues perles. Le Cancer, assis à la petite table de la cuisine, le visage crispé par l’agacement, ne fit pas attention à lui.

Le Lion déposa avec précaution les petites boules dans un grand bol avant de s’asseoir. Il posa le menton dans sa main droite et fixa le chevalier du Cancer.

Ce dernier émit un son d’agacement en s’apercevant qu’il n’arrivait à rien et que le fil de coton noir n’avait aucune envie de coopérer. Le grec pencha la tête sur le côté d’un air intrigué tandis que son voisin se passa les mains sur le visage, à deux doigts de laisser tomber et de retourner dormir.

« Franchement, Aiolia, tu ne pouvais pas faire un tant soit peu attention ?

— Ce n’est pas de ma faute si son chapelet est fragile, lâcha nonchalamment le Lion.

— Mais c’est la _deuxième_ fois que tu le casses ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que cela va tenir cette fois. Si ça se tombe, dès qu’il va le sortir de sa poche, tout va se détacher. »

Aiolia mit l’index dans le bol rempli de perles et les fit tourner autour de son doigt, l’air totalement absent. Deathmask gonfla ses joues d’énervement avant de laisser échapper un très long soupir tout aussi agacé.

« Théoriquement, il ne s’en sert plus, murmura le cinquième gardien en fixant un point au loin, par-dessus l’épaule de son homologue tout en continuant à jouer avec les perles du bout de l’index.

— Théoriquement, tu ne devrais même pas l’avoir entre les griffes, ajouta Deathmask en levant les yeux vers lui. »

Le Lion s’affala de tout son long sur la table, le menton contre le bois froid avant de se tourner vers le Cancer et de lancer d’une voix lasse :

« Il m’a simplement demandé de le garder pendant son absence. Comme à chaque fois… »

Deathmask attrapa une perle et l’enfila avec précaution, vérifiant que la corde ne comptait pas céder par inadvertance. Il s’empara d’une autre boule et répéta l’opération. Quand il arriva à placer dix perles, il donna le collier entamé au Lion et le pria d’un regard rempli de reproches de continuer l’opération. Aiolia se redressa, s’étira en long et en large avant de se frotter les yeux du bout des doigts.

« C’est la dernière fois, compris ? insista le Cancer. »

D’un hochement de tête approbateur, le Lion enfila très doucement une perle avant de se tourner vers son voisin du dessous :

« Tu crois qu’il y a un ordre à respecter ? Je crois me souvenir que chaque perle avait une signification.

— Et moi je crois me souvenir de m’en foutre comme de ma première tunique, rétorqua le Cancer avec mauvaise humeur. »

Aiolia n’insista pas. Il se mit à compter chaque perle qu’il était en train de remettre avant de s’arrêter au nombre « cinquante-sept » :

« Tu crois que… commença le Lion avant d’être interrompu par la voix agacée de son homologue.

— _AIOLIA, TAIS-TOI ET ENFILE CES PUTAINS DE PERLES_  ! s’écria-t-il, à deux doigts de l’assommer de rage. »

Toujours très doucement et _vraiment_ trop lentement, le chevalier du cinquième temple plaça d’autres perles et chacune de ces mêmes perles faisait un bruit de plus en plus agaçant quand celle-ci se cognait avec celle d’avant.

Deathmask passa une main moite sur son visage fatigué avant de se lever. Aiolia plissa le front, compta le reste de perles dans le bol avant de se tourner vers son voisin, le visage blême.

« Ça fait cent-sept, murmura le Lion.

— Comment ça “cent sept” ? Tu te fiches de moi ? » 

Deathmask s’empara du collier et compta les perles enfilées par groupes de cinq. Arrivé à cent, il jeta un œil au bol et constata qu’il restait bel et bien que sept perles. Il se gratta la tête avant de parcourir les alentours du regard, comme si la dernière petite boule était juste sous leur nez depuis le début. Aiolia termina le collier et le reposa avec précaution dans le bol, prenant soin de laisser les extrémités en évidence et de ne pas faire de nœud.

La tête baissée, le Cancer fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se rendre dans le temple tandis que le Lion le suivit du regard d’un air intrigué. Quand il réapparut sur le pas de la porte, le quatrième gardien leva les bras à mi-hauteur avant de relâcher ses épaules.

« Bon, de toute façon, il s’en sert pas. Il ne verra même pas la différence, fit Deathmask en plaçant ses mains sur sa nuque.

— Co… comment ça ? »

Il ne suggérait quand même pas de… faire comme si de rien n’était ? Elle devait bien être quelques parts cette fichue perle. Les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée, le Lion regarda le Cancer fermer le chapelet en nouant les deux extrémités avec force.

« Deathmask, ce n’est pas très juste pour Shaka, fit il remarquer d’une voix pâteuse.

— Tu préfères que je lui dise à quel point tu es maladroit et que cela fait la deuxième fois que tu viens me demander de l’aide pour une stupide histoire de corde à nouer et à raccommoder ? »

Aiolia baissa les yeux vers le chapelet dans le bol avant de soupirer en haussant les épaules :

« Tu as raison : de toute façon, il s’en sert pas. »

Deathmask afficha un sourire crispé et lui donna une tape amicale sur son épaulette. Le Lion lui agrippa le poignet au vol et ajouta sur un ton espiègle :

« Est ce que je lui dis pour la fois où tu as cassé une branche d’un des arbres sacrés de son jardin ?

— Tout comme je pourrais lui dire pour la fois où tu as préféré échanger ta mission avec Aphrodite plutôt que l’accompagner dans un village paumé où en plus, il a chopé la grippe et que notre pauvre Aphro’ a dû le supporter pendant sa convalescence. »

Aiolia ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ravisa. Il se contenta de secouer vivement la tête et de libérer le poignet du Cancer. Ce dernier lui tapota gentiment le sommet du crâne — le casque de l’armure d’Or du Lion n’en était pas vraiment un.

Le Lion prit délicatement le chapelet et le posa dans le tiroir de sa commode avant de le refermer d’un coup sec. Deathmask était sur le point de partir quand Aiolia suggéra tout en affichant un sourire carnassier :

« Ou je lui dis que la dernière fois, tu as aussi cassé le collier de perles juste après me l’avoir réparé ? Que tu as voulu me montrer à quel point c’était solide ? »

Deathmask leva les yeux au ciel avant de murmurer une nouvelle fois que de toute façon, Shaka ne se servait pas de son chapelet de prières. Et que même, en admettant qu’il s’en servît, et qu’il se rendît compte de l’absence d’une des perles, le Cancer n’était même pas certain qu’il pourrait s’en prendre au Lion. Élever la voix ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Lui faire la tête avant de méditer pendant deux semaines et d’oublier pourquoi il lui en voulait était plus que probable. Dans un sens, le fait que le Lion se préoccupât autant de cette histoire de chapelet brisé était plutôt étrange. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être franc avec son voisin du dessus et lui avouer son « crime affreux envers la constellation de la Vierge et tout ce qui était autour et dont il arrivait à peine à comprendre leur utilité respective ».

Le Cancer avait rendu service juste parce qu’il ne pouvait simplement pas refuser quelque chose au Lion quand ce dernier le fixait avec ce regard de chaton battu. C’était plus fort que lui. Même si d’un autre côté, il avait envie de lui donner un coup de pied aux fesses pour l’avoir dérangé pour si peu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à Aiolia quand ce dernier se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose à ses pieds. Il se releva doucement avant de pencher la tête de côté, examinant la chose qu’il tenait dans le creux de sa main.

« Cent huit, murmura-t-il presque à lui-même avant de soupirer longuement. »

Il ouvrit le tiroir et tenta de défaire le nœud du chapelet. Deathmask eut juste le temps d’écarquiller les yeux et d’émettre un faible « attends, attends ! » avant que la corde cède et que des petites boules sautèrent du tiroir et s’éparpillèrent à nouveau sur le plancher, bondissant contre le mur avant de finir leur course en direction du temple. Certaines se cognèrent contre la jambière du Cancer avant de s’agglutiner derrière un des meubles de la cuisine. D’autres restèrent bien sagement dans le fond du tiroir de la commode.

« Merde, chuchota simplement Aiolia. »

Deathmask leva la tête, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément pour tenter de garder son calme.

Aiolia lui lança à nouveau un regard de chaton abandonné et suppliant.

Bon, l’italien pouvait réparer le chapelet juste encore une toute petite fois.

Juste une dernière fois.

Fin


End file.
